Assassin's Game
by MikaelaMoon
Summary: It's a cool night on the battlements of 2Fort. Sniper decides to get outside in the crisp evening air while it's still quiet. A delightful evening for the solitary man, or at least it would be, if a familiar face didn't appear.


The cold night settled over the battle-aged grounds of 2Fort. Stars fill the sky with a steady breeze in the crisp night air. The BLU Sniper sits on the edge of the battlements looking out at the view. A warm, orange glow lights the tip of a cigarette in Sniper's mouth. He had 'borrowed' one from Spy's disguise kit in the spawn room. He smirks at Spy's misfortune. Sniper was never fond of spies. He always believed that close-range assassination was a fool's game. He closes his eyes and takes a long drag on the cigarrette and then exhales a circle of smoke that dissipates into the air, looking back out at the empty grounds. He likes to sneak out at night to enjoy the environment to himself. It's quiet. A good break from the obnoxious warfare that seemingly endlessly rages on at 2Fort. The Sniper was enjoying himself.

Until a flash of movement on the battlements catches the corner of his eyes. This was odd to him because he's always been alone at this hour. He looks over in the direction he saw the movement, narrowing his eyes. He waited. Nothing. Any other mercenery probably would have dismissed what they saw but Sniper knew better. While the other mercenaries all gathered around to yap their big mouths at each other, Sniper spent his time alone. He observed things from a distance. He learned how to take care of himself instead of having to rely on others. He knows to never trust anyone. Suddenly, the flash of movement again but in the opposite corner of his eyes. He quickly glances over in the direction of the movement but there was nothing there. He chews on the butt of the cigarrette and then spits it out, standing up. "Stupid, bloody Spies..." He mumbles to himself. "Come out in the open why don't ya," he calls out into the night irritably. Silence was the response. He grumbled, unsheathing a kukri from his waist belt, gripping the hilt of the blade. He eyes his surroundings cautiously. He sneaks into a shaded corner so he can eye the battlements before him. He stays very still, alert to any sound and any movement. He's trained for this. He inhales and exhales a smooth, steady breath... as calm as the breeze in the night.

He was caught off guard. A large blow from his blind side near the spawn room door caught him on the head and he was nearly floored to the ground. He turns around and raises his blade to defend himself but there was nothing there. He grumbles more loudly, feeling more irritated by this disturbance to his peaceful night. "Come out, wanker! This isn't funny," He growls. He gets back up but is suddenly shoved hard. Surprised by the sudden force against his body, he stumbles, nearly falling off of the battlements. He manages to regain control of his balance. He tries to prepare for the next strike, but it's another hard shove from the assailant. The Sniper falls off the battlements and lands on the ground below, winded from the impact, his kukri clanging a meter away from him. Icy blue eyes stare right back at him, the rest of the face concealed by a dark red mask. The enemy Spy, of course...

The RED Spy's knife pierces the air aimed right for Sniper's throat. Sniper's hand flies at RED Spy's knife hand and catches it only inches from his throat. RED Spy wasn't expecting Sniper to retaliate so quickly after being knocked down like that. Struggling for control over the knife, Sniper shoots a quick glance at his kukri lying only a meter away from him. He twists his body and throws the RED Spy's balance off. Taking this window of opportunity without hesitation, he kicks RED Spy off of him and lunges for his kukri. "Not quick enough!" The RED Spy yells at him. He brings his knife towards Sniper's back, about to sink in for a backstab until Sniper whirls around and parries the RED Spy, now armed with his kukri.

The RED Spy's getting frustrated. Not only did his assassination fail, but it's turned into a battle. More noise like this will wake up the other mercenaries and then it will turn into another war. The two assassins stand battle ready facing each other, ready to strike at any moment's notice. The RED Spy sheathes his knife as his hand goes towards his mask. The Sniper holds his kukri tighter, preparing for what kind of move the enemy Spy is planning.

"Fine job." A familiar voice comes from the now removed RED Spy mask as Sniper is looking at the BLU Spy smirking at him with a glint of competition in his eyes. "Let's try that again another time," Spy says cooly. Sniper sheathes his kukri, spitting blood on the ground. "Wanka. I was enjoyin' a quiet evenin' 'till ya had to show up." Sniper brushes himself off. The BLU Spy chuckles and disappears into the night.

It's at this point Sniper realizes he's hatless. He blinks and looks around for his favorite hat. He eventually finds it by the bridge. It must have fallen off him when he was pushed off the battlements. He goes to pick up his hat. He pauses. There's a kunai stabbed into it with a note attached. "Spy work is clearly the superior choice, no?" It mockingly reads. Sniper swears under his breath, pulling the knife out.

A dirty grin spreads over Sniper's features as he faces one of Spy's hats in the spawn room. He stabs the knife with the note attached into Spy's hat with the word 'Spy' crossed out and replaced with the word 'Sniper.' "Now we're even." 


End file.
